


Hermione Granger and the Cherry Stalk

by NonsensicalMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cherry Skills, Gen, Oral Skills, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonsensicalMusings/pseuds/NonsensicalMusings
Summary: 'In the palm of her other hand lay a cherry stalk with two, neatly tied knots in it.'





	Hermione Granger and the Cherry Stalk

**Author's Note:**

> The first re-post! Originally published: 02-19-11
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and various other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A group of boys crowded around the girl they had all heard rumours about, but none had wanted to believe.

"What are you all looking at?" she asked innocently, internally laughing at the boy's hungry gazes.

"You ... Hermione you, you just ... with that!" A boy from Slytherin exclaimed.

"I know," she stated, picking another cherry off the platter before her. She then popped the cherry of her choice into her mouth and bit down on the succulent flesh of the fruit.

"How?" another one of the boys asked, this time it was a boy from Ravenclaw. His penetrating stare lingered on her lips.

She placed the pip of the cherry in one hand, before showing them the evidence of her talents in the next. In the palm of her other hand lay a cherry stalk with two, neatly tied knots in it.

"Ah boys, now that would be telling!"

They all grumbled.

She smiled coyly, "does anyone want to see what I can do with a banana?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's only meant to be a short little thing, but tell me what you thought of it? I'd be forever grateful. :)


End file.
